Episode 4 : Long Roads and Low Sunsets
by Silvertongue.Weavers
Summary: New face, and the start of a long twisted journey.


LONG ROADS AND LOW SUNSETS

"Again! God damnit. Doesn't anyone have a good vehicle worth stealing anymore?" She was angrily kicking at the tire. No, it wasn't the tire that had gone flat, it wasn't the fact she stole a car without air conditioning or that it was humid as fuck out. It was the fact that the car she stole, of all things.. Burnt out the spark plugs. The SPARK PLUGS. Couldn't be the engine blowing up, the battery dying, or two tires getting it, no. It had to be a small little thing that would fuck her over once again. She never thought stealing a car she would need to carry spark plugs around with her incase some fuck didn't keep up with the wiring or let their gas line go bad and it rupture. She was so angry, kicking the tire again and again, but letting that anger get the best of her; screaming wordlessly. Suddenly the car shot forward before her foot impacted against the tire again, sending the car skidding sideways, both axels shattering as it teetered onto the side and slammed back down onto the ground, the drivers door and passengers doors were both partially dissolved. She stood there, frozen..Scared.

What seemed like hours, she just stood there and stared, her hair blowing rapidly with the gusts of hot humid wind slapping her. She was thankful for only one thing right now, the fact that no one had been around. The one thing she had going for her at this point in time.. The liquids spewing from beneath the car and staining the ground black. She moved to the car and started to dig around inside of it, pulling out her bag and throwing it over her back. She only took what she could carry, dropping a ratty, stolen skateboard onto the flat highway, she started to make her way down the long stretch and skating along the yellow lines. Shoving a pair of ear bud headphones to ignore basically everything around her, it wasn't a highway that people often traveled through. Her ipod was placed on shuffle, going through whatever songs she found fit.

Continuing her slow skate down the road, she obviously knew that she was wasting time, but running would just tire her and she didn't want to do that right now. She'd probably wind up coming to uneven ground or to a rocky surface and have to walk as it was. She was standing on the beaten board without any shoes on, the boots were laced together and around part of her bag, hanging behind her. "If you take a life, do you know what you'll give? I'll tell you won't like what it is..~" She half hummed and half sang to herself 'You Know My Name by Chris Cornell'

She was probably not even a mile away from the destroyed car, if she were lucky it would be a mile…

Kris was driving her 2 door '68 coronet RT down the highway, ahead she saw something that made her stop, but not get out of the car. A mangled vehicle on the side of the road, though from there she couldn't see the fresh liquid dripping under the front of the car as it was sitting on the highway. It was rusty, old, probably been there for a little while, or at least that was her first thought. She started to drive again without another notation, until she noticed someone skateboarding in the middle of the road.

Tevvy could feel vibrations in the ground and there was sound behind her. She moved out of the way of the road, kicking the skateboard up and picking it up as well, she slid it into a make-shift holder on her bag. Frowning a little bit, the car that was coming, wasn't something she was used to seeing on the roads that's for sure.

The car was slowing down, she wasn't sure if that meant she was going to get a ride or not though. What rolled up was a beauty of a car, she didn't know the year but she knew what it was. A coronet, it was a beautiful shade of dark green and had white stripes on the back. When the car rolled to a stop beside her, a rumbling from the engine. She peeked through the window that was down, smiling as she spoke "Hey there."

The brown-haired female behind the wheel peered through the sunglass that she wore, responding "Where ya going'? And are you a killer?" The tone wasn't joking, and the look on her face was pretty serious.

She wasn't quite sure how to react to those words, but she laughed. "Hahaha. Well, I'm trying to get to New Orleans..I'm not a killer."

"Get in" That was a simple resolution to her at hand problem.

Tevvy removed her bag, opening the front door and putting it on he floor broad of the back seat she then got into the smooth, black leather seats. She pulled the buckle around and secured it firmly. Sitting in the front seat of a strangers car, she had a pair of black pants with a lacing running up the sides with a red fabric beneath them, with a laced flower sort of printing. Her top was a black tank, with slits across the chest and large buckles that were keeping it closed, hair up rather messy and a pair of sunglasses with bright orange lenses. "Wow this car is fucking awesome.."

The unknown brown-haired driver was wearing a brown leather jacket over some kind of t-shirt, with tight jeans and what looked to be a pair of boots, she couldn't tell very well just from looking out of the corner of her eye. "Thanks for the ride.. My name is Tevvy."

There was a slight silence "Tevvy? Interesting name.. Kris."

"Kris.. Nice to meet you. Who knows what my parents were thinking when they named me. Haha." She smiled, this woman there was just something about her, not a bad feeling, but she did knew one thing.. Something was definitely not normal about this woman. The song on the radio was lowly playing 'Ten Million Slaves by Otis Taylor'.

"I have a weird question to ask.. I've never been to New Orleans before, but I have heard there are a lot of fortune tellers, tarots, voodoo doctors and everything! I'm looking to find one. I know this is kind of weird and you don't have to help me.. If you wouldn't mind just dropping me off somewhere in the town, I can find where I'm going" The town was getting closer and closer by the minute, Kris was driving fast but safely.

"I know a spot..I'll take ya there" Kris had other things on her mind, in actuality. She wanted to go visit a voodoo doctor, it had to do with a case she was running, a supernatural case. She wasn't going to a voodoo doctor for advice, she was going there for information, but if her tagalong is needing to speak to the doctor then she'll wait her turn. She'd never see this Tevvy kid again, why not be patient?

They made it to New Orleans, it was hot, muggy and lively as ever. The streets were packed with people, it was like a festival. Who knows what they were celebrating, she knew it wasn't Mardi Gras. Kris had to pull over, there wasn't a choice, but the female did mention "Come on, I'll show ya the way."

Tevvy quickly got out of the car and pulled her bag out of the back seat and opened it. Grabbing a pair of slip on plaid printed shoes. She shoved her feet into them and hurried off after Kris "Wait up, Kris!"

She caught up to the shorter female, and she had not noticed that until now. Following after Kris, who seemed to be cool about everything, like she knew where she was going and avoided walking into people. She tripped over a few people and said apologies while trying to keep up with Kris. "I thought I was going to lose you back there, geeze. It's sure crowded around here!" They came down the street, and arrived at a vine covered building with a hand carved sign that read 'Voodoo. Tarot Cards. Potions'.

Kris took a seat without another word on one of the oddly shaped chairs that were there and made a silent motion to the curtained area. She hadn't been to this specific voodoo place, but she's been in enough fortune tellers, fakes, real.. Didn't matter. She knew that someone was always in the other room waiting to tell you something, whether it be good or bad news. "Well, this is what ya came for, ain't it?"

Tevvy nodded at the brown haired female. A woman with bones weaved through her ears pushed a sheer curtain aside and motioned with her hand to come inside. Leaving her bag behind, she moved inside of that curtain and sat down at the chair, they spoke quietly and Tevvy spoke a little quickly at times. "I came down here for the hell of it really. I'm just looking to get my Tarot read. Thought that I would give a shot to someone who knew what they were doing, you know?" she laughed lightly.

While Tevvy was busy with Madame Laruke, Kris was going to do her own, standing up from the very uncomfortable looking chair, it was broken in the center or something, she felt like her ass was in quicksand. She walked to the jars that were placed on the counter, shelves, across a table even. For curiosity sake, she picked up a jar and paused at what she saw, it looked like eyeballs in a fucking pickle jar. "What the.. Is this shit real? How'd you get that shit..?" Though, it seemed she was asking herself right now. There was a line of red across the doorway, brick dust? There was red dust on the windowsills, but nothing that led through the front door or went into the room where the 'reading' occurred. "Something ain't right about this.."

Tevvy moved out of the room where the 'reading' occurred, nothing good was in the future, her past was something that even disturbed the woman. The nice cheery black woman was in there and praying hard, the muttering could even be heard from out there, there were words about demons and other things, she walked out of there and placed a smile on her face. "Hey, uh.. I'm done here. Thanks for the ride and everything." She gave a partial wave and moved to get out of there fast, she didn't waste anytime throwing the door open hard enough that it rebounded shut with a solid slam behind her and she headed off down the street, tugging at one of the straps of her bag.

Now with Tevvy gone, Kris decided that it was her turn, going into the room and seeing that woman who was messing with what looked like a few bones on a table. She had the leg of a cut off chicken and who knows what else, she didn't know a lot about voodoo shit. The cards weren't even on the table anymore, they were strewn all over the floor, she looked over some of them, hell she didn't know anything at all about Tarots. "Hey.. I have some questions I want to ask you."

Kris went on about voodoo, acting like she was interested in taking it up, comparing it to other forms of rituals she had heard about. Most of the truth would be that she was bullshitting… Yeah, and she was damned good at it too, and being a bitch. She was getting information, only part of what she wanted, more or less it was information on how to deal with voodoo conjured spirits

"So, ya know anything 'bout those silly old stories and rumors?" The woman shook her head, and she let it go. She headed out, shoving her hands in the front of her tight jeans. She always wondered something though, what if her life would of wound up different..? Dean, just popped into her head, she went from being relaxed to instantly pissed off. "The fuck am I thinkin' of him for! Damn it!" She swung her foot and kicked over a barrel of trash while she walked by, no one even noticed or didn't give a shit either way. Fuck that thought, fuck what could have been. This was her life and she was fine with it, and the next time she sees Dean, she's going to sock him for being in her thoughts.

Later That Night..

Kris was sitting in a decent hotel room, wasn't really that bad, it had a bed that didn't reek of urine or a rotting corpse, decent lighting, the toilet worked and there was hot water. Downfall, it was in a very loud part of town, a non-stop constant buzzing noise of people and music. The table was covered in spreads of photographs, papers, there were three books also on the desk about Voodoo and rituals, believes of things based specifically in Louisiana, specifically New Orleans. There wasn't a connection from where all the victims were, hell, there were even both male and female victims. This case turned out to be a bit of a pain. "What the hell is the connection.. Male, Female.. Male.. Nebraska, Florida, California, Wisconsin.. Blonde, brunette, black hair."

Rubbing her hands roughly over her face, she was slung back in her chair and it was only on two legs. She stared at the ceiling, where lights and shadows were being cut from the fan that was rotating on the ceiling.

Unknowingly, not even two doors down from her was Tevvy, staying in the very same hotel as she was, coincidence or not. Her unmistakable '68 coronet was sitting outside of the hotel, it was just a flat ground level establishment. She got up from the chair and went into the bathroom, tugging her hair back into a ponytail, she turned the water on and splashed cold water against her face. Staring at herself in the mirror, it clicked what was in common while looking at her own reflection. "Green Eyes." First thing in the morning, she was going to take every lead she had and wring it out. She dropped onto the bed, laying back and putting her hand under the pillow, familiar grip of a gun beneath the softness.

She was up early, enough that it seemed that New Orleans was dead. People riding bikes around the streets, others were cleaning up messes from the parties that happened. Near everyone was probably in bed still, she sipped at her hot coffee while staring out the window. She was already showered and dressed for the day, her brown leather coat hung over the chair at the table, in her tight jeans once again, this time her shirt was white with a random green printing on it. It was pretty, to her at least. Setting her half empty cup of coffee onto the table, she started to scrape up her photos and paperwork, shoving them into the folder once again. She tucked the folder into her bag and grabbed her keys. Off to start her hunt, she had a map of all the murders, three locations to investigate. She noticed flashing lights as she was immediately drawn to the scene of yellow tape and police cars. Luckily for her she had a handy badge with her, FBI. She wasn't very fond of this name though Louisa May Robertson, she pulled it off easily enough. She went up to the site, and sweet talked her way through fake smiles and quick words.

It was a murder, a Green Eyed girl was found on the street. All her belongings, her money was still there, hell her purse was even partially under her body from where it looked like she fell on it. She knew better, that girls body was placed. No markings, scuffs, nothing wrong with her. She looked like a picture perfect angel, minus the fact she bled out through her face. Eye ducts, ears, nose, mouth were drenched with red blood, death couldn't of been more than 3 hours old. The Demon struck again, and it was time to get rid of that demon. This added another dot on her map and it ruled out one of the locations that was the furthest from the murders. "You ain't gonna destroy another life.."

Something had to be done, Tevvy had a choice to make. Her skull was throbbing, a mess of violent images plaguing her mind, pieces like a shattered puzzle trying to work itself together and make a real picture for her. The images she scraped together were that of Kris, her eyes glowing green. Images of two males, one taller than the other, she couldn't see the faces and straining made her head hurt worse. Holding onto these images to pull things from them was so stressful on a person, her nose had begun to bleed. She began to pant and released the images from herself. What she knew, was that Kris was in danger from something that was in New Orleans and she had no idea what that danger really was. She couldn't really think to move right now, sitting on the floor beside her bed, she had fallen out of bed with the nightmare, which carried over when she woke. She was sweating, how was she going to find Kris? "Kris.."

It was one of those majestic houses, people tend to forget the beauty in things when they get in the rush of life. Kris was scouting the place out right now, people were bustling about on the street so she wasn't extremely obvious. She had enough of Voodoo already, that's what supposedly brought this creature up, some kind of stupid spell.

The first house, lucky shot. She began her hunt, by searching room after room until she found a body laying in the center of the room. She didn't know what the demon looked like, so she couldn't just approach nonchalantly. Her gun was drawn, walking toward the figure, she called out at the person "Hey, you alright?" Of course there was no response, she could tell it was a male, she crouched down and touched him, warm and alive still, rolling him onto his back. She had with her Rosemary, Lemon, Rose and Peppermint oils for protection from Voodoo spells being cast on her.

Standing up, she moved to the door to check the hallway out of habit, and she immediately heard movement. Turning around she had the barrel of her gun aimed toward the male on the floor "What..what's going on..? Where am I? A-are you going to shoot me?" The man had green eyes, just like all the other victims. Maybe this was going to be the next kill, the Demon did move the bodies.

"This is gonna sound a bit weird, but if ya let me splash some water on ya. I won't shoot ya." The kid was terrified, and those words weren't comforting to him at all. She walked toward him, starting to lower the gun and taking out a flask filled with holy water.

Tevvy arrived at the house, luckily for her she managed to track down where Kris had left her car, she was sweating from the humidity and out of breath now. She had rushed around too much trying to find this woman, her calves were aching a little bit from skate boarding down the streets, but it was easier on her than running. How many hours had it been? Was she going to be too late? Fuck. "Kris? Are you in here? Kris..?" She was going through the house, there was blood on the floor and it looked to be fresh, along with empty casings from spent bullets. She removed her own gun from the small of her back and proceeded with caution. She moved into the room, looking at Kris in the room and there was someone laying on the floor "Kris..? What are you doing?"

Looked like a human, talked like one, walked like one.. But this is an instant when you realize, that sure as fuck isn't a human. Silver didn't work, Iron didn't work.. No voodoo protection charms, holy water pissed him off but didn't stop him. This Demon was much stronger than anticipated, which probably meant he had been doing this for a really long time. _She got tricked, thinking she had the bastard down and that was the biggest mistake of her life..Minus Dean. _

Kris squatted next to the body of the male, he was tanned, not really a dark completion. Good looking, young, if you didn't notice the fact he was wearing contacts to cover his red eyes. Reaching out, she pumped 5 slugs in the bastard, two right in his face and the rest in his chest. Touching her fingers to the side of his neck, sticky hot blood against her fingers as she felt for a pulse. Not getting anything from the one side, she reached to the other side of his neck, just to be sure. She had to be positive in this job. Nothing at all, she seemed satisfied. "That ends that one.. One more fuckin' happy ending" Her attention went to Tevvy, since the girl had come in there yelling. "Why are you here?" That's when the bastards eyes flicked and she realized the mistake she made, he wasn't dead even with no pulse.

Everything went black, Kris' mind was empty, it was hollow, his voice was in her brain right now. She didn't have to think, he was doing everything for her. When his hand left her face, there was still a warm tingling feeling. She wasn't functioning on her own, she slowly got up from the ground and her body was sluggish at first and then she was back on her feet and acting like normal again. Her 'pretty' green eyes were glowing brighter, like neons warming up.

It's a terror, not being able to control your body, feeling like you're imprisoned inside of yourself. That's how she felt right now, completely aware and conscious of everything around her. Aware of the movement she was making and yet, there was nothing she could do to stop herself. She felt her face changing, a smile appearing, not her smile, it wasn't her smile at all. She screamed internally, wanting to wake up and regain control, her arm began to slowly lift, her finger was resting against the trigger as the barrel was poised in the air in front of herself. The demon's laughter rang through the old Victorian style house, manically. She was straining against the demon to fight it off, to not let him control her.

"Kris..? What are you doing?" Tevvy was a little nervous, she had her gun basically hidden behind her frame from the angle she chose to stand in while watching Kris and this 'guy' who was riddled with holes and yet standing and laughing. Her brows furrowed a little bit, she could see down the barrel of Kris' gun from this angle. 'Kris..' She already was well into knowing that this guy was not human, he was something Demonic. Sure she might not know all the details but with her powers she drew evil like a moth to a flame and she had to learn to live with it and try to keep going.

The male spoke to her "Drop that gun.. We don't want any accidents, do we, Tevvy?" He laughed again, she shivered, chills on her spine. Slowly she leaned down and placed the gun on the floor, kicking it away with her foot. The next thing she knew, her shoulder was on fire and her body jerked to the left and twisted back, as a bullet lodged into her shoulder and out her back, she screamed, she'd never been shot before.

The end of Kris' gun drifted a little bit of smoke from the mix of the gunpowder being released while she pulled the trigger, a lifeless glowing stare was watching Tevvy. Her brain screamed at her for shooting Tevvy, but she wasn't able to stop herself either. Releasing her finger from the trigger, another bullet was gliding into the chamber already to shoot again. What happened next wasn't something even she was ready for, the bullet flew forward but it seemed slow-motion as it neared Tevvy, the ground was starting to tremor and crack, the bullet exploded into dust, shattering in the air. The ceiling, walls and floor cracked open as the wood and plaster splintered in mid-air. She could feel her hair growing light weighted as it started to float upward.

Kris' suddenly stumbled forward like someone had released her from a grasp, the Demon that she had been trying to destroy was missing half of his body, and it was as if his own flesh was ripping itself to shreds and dissolving in mid air. The floor was cratered, you could see into the basement as broken boards were falling down into the darkness on the concrete surface.

The Demon had been forced to release her from it's grasp, another 'force' erupted and ripped through the rest of the demon, the windows were already shattered but the rest of the glass had blown out, the chandelier on the ceiling finally fell and the crystals on it shattered. She stared, almost dumbfounded with surprise. Not what she expected, and Tevvy's frame crashed onto the floor, unconscious and blood was seeping from her tear ducts down her face. "Jesus Christ, just what the hell was that.."

The trail was blazing out of Louisiana, glancing into the rear view mirror, maybe cuffs were excessive since Tevvy had been unconscious since she displayed those freakish powers. Kris' only knew one place to go right now, and that was to Bobby. She took out her cell phone, staring at it for a moment. She hesitated when she had to scroll up her contacts list and past Dean's name, she wanted to hit that little green button. She rolled up to Bobby's name and hit the green button instead "Hey, Bobby.. Yeah, it's Kris. I'm comin' in and I got someone with me.. Yeah, yeah. Look, Bobby. I'll tell ya when I get there." She hit the hang up button on the and shoved it into the cup holder.

Bobby, a guy she could trust and depend on. She was going to sit down and tell him everything, being controlled by the demon, Tevvy's powers. She was a little conflicted, on one hand, Tevvy had saved her life and on the other hand she expressed a frightening power. She knew something, now. That wrecked car that she drove by and picked this girl up less than a mile from.. That car, was her doing, the damage it so boldly showed. Her foot pushed harder against the gas pedal, they had a lot of ground to cover to get to South Dakota.


End file.
